


Bite the hand that feeds you

by fefeps



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Bonding, M/M, Torture, just some family fun with the vinsmokes yall, maybe? - Freeform, nothing wrong with that, relationship tags will be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefeps/pseuds/fefeps
Summary: Human endurance is a intersting thing. The amount of trauma one can suffer without consequences varies from person to person, and Sanji was sure he wasn’t built for whatever his estranged family had in store for him.





	1. Hot Plate

**Author's Note:**

> A little preface from the author, there might be some spelling mistakes here, because i basically just took it from my brain and forced it onto the page, so pls be aware. Also first fic in this fandom yeiiii wohooo, treat me well. Still learning the characters woo.

Sanji twirled a chewed up cigarette between his fingers, teeth grinding together in irritation as the ever there bracelets hit his cufflinks. A reminder of his conditional imprisonment. Like he needed more of those in this damn kingdom. 

The lengths his estranged family -it never felt right calling it that, they’d never been anything but tormentors but he’s yet to find a better suited word for this bunch- were willing to take to keep him put in Germa 66’s iron grip could be called admirable. Nothing was sacred if it meant keeping him in line and by this point Sanji was slowly resigning himself to his faith.

Then again doing so was too easy for him sometimes. If all dials pointed to utter doom, for everyone he loved if he didn’t comply, it wasn’t hard to just lay back and take the punches. Self sacrifice for the greater good.

All he ever wanted was to cook, and apparently that was too much to ask huh.

He resisted picking at his fingers in irritation, taking a long and deep drag of the cigarette instead. Trying to savor it as he was limited to two a day, the sea breeze whipping through his hair. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was on the Thousand Sunny, and not standing on a high balcony, looking down on the courtyard filled with soldiers. The snails dragging the kingdom going on a leisurely pace. 

Like they weren’t hunted by Big Mama and the Strawhats, both for very different reasons, both wanting some piece of Sanji.

It’s been a while since he’s felt so apathetic over ladies chasing him to the end of the world.

Dropping the cigarette down to towards the courtyard Sanji pushes himself off of the railing, not caring if the damn thing hits someone in the head, this petty vindictiveness his last little push against the weight of Germa 66. Maybe at the end of the day all that was left of him was bad insults and cocky attitude, as his brothers tried their best to beat whatever personality he had out of him. 

His shoulders hunched, the thoughts making his hackles rise, he stuffs his hands into dress pants pockets, fingers instantly fiddling with the lighter stored away in one of them. He was on high alert almost 24/7 and it was eating at his nerves. His brothers could come at him at any moment, and while he could easily parry the first strike, if overwhelmed by all of them he was doomed. Those superpowered freaks really just wanted him to stay as a punching bag.

Didn’t they have enough of them already, there was a whole courtyard full of them. But then again that wasn’t fair now was it. No one here deserved the kind of beating he was getting, and Sanji was getting quite a inkling he wasn’t exactly normal in civilian standards anyway. They wanted him to fight back. It was more fun that way.

The walk from the balcony doors to his room wasn’t long, he rarely left it if he was given the option, but one got bored if forced to sit in silence for too long. With all cooking books banned from him, as well as any access to a kitchen, the time he was accustomed to fill with the pleasant work of meal prep, was now empty and hollow. He’d even ended up working out more than usual, having to fill it up somehow, like he was Zoro or something.

Why did his thoughts have to always end up with his crew -old crew, Sanji get it together- like some kind of ghost whispering to his ear. He couldn’t help looking around at that, as if to see one of Perona’s ghosts floating around, even when she was miles and islands away. 

As he opened the door to his room, he wasn’t expecting to see Reiju sitting calmly on one of the plush white and gold sofas. A teacup delicately held in her long fingers as she sipped in between reading. He was a bit speechless at first, but stalked towards the seating area to sit in front of her.

“I snuck you a hot plate.” She says, looking over the rim of her cup, a smile dancing on her lips. “Might be able to get some knives next.”

“You didn’t?” Sanji almost lunged upwards from the slouched sitting position he’d taken. An excited gleam in his eyes. She nods towards an end table beside one of the huge windows, it’s drawer slightly ajar. Quick on his feet Sanji couldn’t help but dash towards it, wrenching the drawer completely open to reveal a small and compact little thing. The surface of it worn as if it’d been used for a long time.

“How did you get it?” Sanji asked, turning towards his sister, eyebrow raised.

“It’s actually Cosettes.” She reveals, putting her cup down onto its plate. “She had it in her quarters to heat tea water with for herself, she was happy to help me when I inquired about it.”

“Oh.” He was flattered, that the girl would risk her life to get him something so trivial, and couldn’t help but let his eyes turn to hearts for a small minute. “How is she? Recovering ok?”

“She’s doing as well as she can with the amount of bruising on her, but she seemed cheery enough.” Reiju sighs, uncharacteristic to the good news she was bringing and it made Sanji wary. 

“This isn’t the only reason i’m here.” She continues. “I had to use it as an opportunity to see you, because they know i’m in favor of you and don’t really trust me around you.”

Sanji knew this of course, but laying it in front of him like that felt like a finalizing statement. The ending note to a plan he didn’t even know he was cooking up. 

“So what is it?” He snaps, tone more hostile than he really wanted it to be. He hated the way his emotions went from one to another in a snap, but it was a vice he’s never been able to shake off even as it betrayed him more often than not. 

“For you to be more useful to the Germa Kingdom.” She says and Sanji instantly knew she was paraphrasing either Judge or one of his brothers. “You are to start training with the rest of the family more regularly.” 

“No.” It’s out of his mouth before he can stop it. Making him bite his lip in frustration. Fingers tapping a pattern onto the crook of his elbow, arms crossed, pose defensive. 

Reiju looks at him, first surprised but then gentle. Gesturing for him to sit before her once again. “I know you don’t want to, but it really isn’t your choice.” 

“I’m aware.” He says, slouching on the sofa like an offended teen. “I still won’t do it.”

“I’m supposed to drag you if I have to and I really don’t want to do that.” She says, putting the book she had long forgotten onto the seat cushion next to her. “They’re doing this to deliberately spite me as much as you, not to the same extent but the sentiment is there.”

And oh how Sanji did not want to hear that. If anything, he’d rather not bring any more suffering to anyone who had tried to help him on Cake Island and the whole fiasco surrounding it. Reiju was the only one he trusted on this whole moving kingdom, and of course the rest of the Vinsmokes had gotten a wiff of that. 

So of course they were going to use her too.

“Damnit.” 

 

The training room was as gaudy and pompous as the rest of the decor, but it was slightly muted to fit in most of the equipment, as well as a big mat at the middle of the room. Sanji didn’t remember much of his childhood, forcibly squashing the memories until they were mere specs, but the smell of the mat, mixed in with the sea breeze coming from the windows above, was a clear trigger. Sending him back to a time of constant physical pain he did not want to visit.  
He was forced to really, everything in the castle reminded him of it, and as a big hand slapped him in the back it didn’t help the deja vu.

“Hi loser!” Yoji laughed, almost doubling Sanji over with the impact of his strike. “You ready to get yourself beat up?”

“I’m not.” Sanji tells him, rolling his shoulders a little to elevate the sting Yojis hand left. “But i’m here anyway.” 

Yoji turned his back on Sanji, strutting forward with this certain kind of arrogance none of the others seemed to match. His was more... vile, somehow. It matched the green he was clad in from head to toe, just like how everything given to Sanji was color coded golden yellow.

The other two hadn’t arrived yet, and that meant one on one time with Yoji (as Reiju had left to change into something she could work out in, her longer skirt and blouse not suitable for sweating). The things was, Sanji didn’t remember ever really communicating to his brothers individually. They always were a unified group and as much as he detested the idea of knowing them as people it was intriguing him to an extent. 

They sure as hell didn’t know him, but neither did he really know them either.

The only exception being maybe Niji, who was the easiest to rile up, but really that was really it. 

Sanji lingered on the edge of the mat, bare feet cold on the stone flooring. Watching as Yonji started to stretch, as if anything with Sanji as a combatant was going to be much of a workout for them. He was going to try, oh how he was going to put as much of a fight as he could, but there was quite a lot of doubt in him on succeeding. 

They made him feel so weak even when he was sure he’d went against stronger foe than them, but he always had his friends looking out for him, being at his back, and none of that were here.

If anything they were all ganging up on him.

God he missed the strawhats, with every breath he had to take in this wretched place his homesickness grew.

“So...” Yonji suddenly says, ripping Sanji out of his thoughts into the real world. “Because we know you aint as useless as we’ve assessed before. Getting a bounty that high aint no mean feat, even when it’s way lower than what any of us would have because you’re still way weaker, the old man wanted to see what you got in your arsenal.” He drawls, somehow managing to look slightly bored but feral at the same time.

“Is that why you’re the only one here?” Sanji asks.

Yonji laughs and strides towards him, incredibly light on his feet for a person his size. “I’m here because it takes me the least amount of time to do my hair.” He tells Sanji, voice low as if it was some kind of conspiracy between them. “And Reiju is probably somewhere trying to choose an outfit for the next 45minutes.”

Maybe it was the green hair paired with an insult that made instinct literally kick in, as he rams his foot into Yonjis stomach, making him slide backwards, not falling down but staggering in place for a moment. A lesser man would have flown into the wall bc of that. 

He’s about to brace for an impact, a retaliation of some sort but Yonji just laughs, eyes blazing. “Just saying it like it is, no reason to get your panties in a twist.”

“Get some better insults then, not shitty schoolyard bullying.” Sanji grits out, lowering his leg. 

“Got no need when you’re easier to rile up than Niji. Now are you just going to stand there or fight me. Come on i’ll give you the first shot.”

To say he wasn’t suspicious would be lying, but Sanji dashed towards Yonji anyway. Going for a lower kick rather than something high, to sweep out the feet from under him. He didn’t exactly succeed like he wanted to, Yonji hopped backwards to avoid it that bastard, but using the momentum he spun on his hands to bring his other foot down onto the taller mans head.

This Yonji did not see coming, or he was going easy on Sanji for the sake of assessment. Ether way as the foot connected with Yonjis head Sanji used it as a foothold to jump upwards towards the high ceiling.

His other foot was grabbed before he got there, pulling him down hard onto the mat, the softer surface only doing so much to cushion his impact. He grunts, the pain nothing he couldn’t handle, and wrenches his leg away from Yonjis grasp, just to bring it down onto the fingers he was too slow to pull from under Sanji. 

With that he backtracks, hopping away from the grapple he tries to taken in the damage might have inflicted Yonji, finding next to none. This wasn’t going to be a fight he was going to win was it. 

But he couldn’t give up yet, just because one was a bit slower to damage didn’t mean he couldn’t take them down, he had stamina.

Before Sanji could come up with a battle plan though, both Ichi and Niji walked through the doors, the blue clad one making it a scene. Like he needed any more attention than he already got. 

Setting his legs into a more relaxed pose, hands stuffing into the pockets of his slacks he turns his head to glare at them, watching Yonji slowly straighten himself too from the corner of his eye. 

“Aww you started without us.” Niji whined, his voice grating Sanjis nerves even more than necessary. 

“If you wanted me to beat you up you coulda just asked.” Yonji grins, dodging the halfhearted punch thrown his way by Niji. Using their banter as a distraction Sanji backed off of the mat, sitting down onto the bench beside it, finally succumbing to the nicotine itch. 

The playful fighting had somehow turned more serious in the small amount of time it took to light a cigarette. Yonji and Niji beating each other with a brutality he wasn’t too fond of seeing. It’s like they wanted to kill each other, and were gleefully grinning about it. 

He couldn’t help the shudder than ran down his spine. Yonji had taken it easy on him huh


	2. Knives

Rubble fell down into Sanjis hair, mussing the already ruffled flock even more. Coarse rocks dug themselves into his back, the jagged points causing more harm onto already bruised skin. The position he was forced in was extremely uncomfortable but he was too tired to actually move.

The ceiling had foot shaped dents huh, he'd never noticed.

"Can you move?" He heard, the worried tone making him snort, hand waving Reijus concerns away.

"I'm good."

A lie, a very bad one at that, as he made no effort to get up from the indent.

Reijus puzzled face popped itself into his peripheral vision, conveniently on the side Sanji usually kept his fringe so he was forced to turn his head to meet her eye. 

“Don’t think i’m allowed to complain, at least my bones are intact.” He quips, sarcastic and craving for a smoke. Reiju frowns at that, his eyes wandering away from her face to escape the judging gaze. He had every right to be displeased with his position, and if there was a person he could articulate said displeasure he was going to do so. 

“Well I’d like to know what exactly is hurting so I can treat it.” His sister huffed, having stood up from where she had sat beside him, her hand extended to help him up. Dust motes swirled around her in the evening sunset like a halo, and in that moment the rays painted her hair with golden orange. Paired with the stubborn glint in her eye she looked hauntingly like Nami.  
Sanjis heart ached.

He was delirious. 

Taking the hand he muttered a heartfelt thank you, hiding the wince her tug caused. She didn’t need to feel any more worried for him than she already did. 

“Same time tomorrow huh.” He huffed, remembering the ending statement Ichi left them with. When Sanji was still panting on the floor, in the floor if he was being specific, pant legs smoldering. 

“I’m afraid so.” 

The weight of Sanjis injuries suddenly catch up with him, and as much as he tries to put on a brave face, one step towards the double doors leading away from the training room buckles his aching knees from under him.

Reijus strong arms are there to catch him before he collapses, keeping him up until he finds his own strength. How embarrassing, not for her mind you, for Sanji to have to lean on her like this. He thought he’d become stronger, but somehow forgot the others had too. 

“I’m fine don’t..” He starts, voice strained, rolling his shoulders to stand up straighter. Assessing the pain, his right leg was less reliable at this point. The leg he’d used to block the most huh. It was given really, but it didn’t stop him from foolishly putting too much weight onto it anyway.

“Sanji you need to let me help you.” Reiju sighs, not letting go no matter how much he insisted he was ok. He wasn’t, of course he wasn’t, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t endured throughout the seas. It was nothing his crewmembers had gone through. 

Everything always came back to the thousand sunny didn’t it. 

Resisting the urge to slap himself out of the gloom his environment was almost insisting he’d fall into, Sanji pats Reijus hand instead. Slowly detangling it from his waist. “I’m fine.” He insists once more, giving her what he wished was a convincing smile.

Reijus grimace told him otherwise but she let go anyway. Biting her lip in worry when Sanji instinctively put weight on his right leg again. It would heal of course, but Sanji wasn’t a lab rat like the rest of them, it would end up in a handicap the next day when he was forced to go against his brothers again.

If they let him he would mull on this for forever, but if he didn’t start moving now he would never get anywhere. Fear might have been an extremely effective paralysis, fear for people he cared about even so, but as much as he wanted to sit down and stay still he needed some kind of plan. Sanji had already made his mind about destroying the germa from the inside.

How he was supposed to do it? He didn’t yet know. The details he’d have to go over when he actually got somewhere with soft seating and maybe a elevated surface to put his foot on. 

Playing nice was the key for now, the thought solidifying itself as he limped back into his quarters. He needed to tag along and play the perfect punching bag of a brother for a while, if he wanted enough info to actually make Germa fall once and for all. There must be something’s he could use to exploit in this damn kingdom.

If it took him years then he would take those years and put them into good use. It’s not like he really has a choice in the matter at this moment. He NEEDED to do this, for his own sake and for his crew, for the baratie on east blue. 

They were all in danger if he didn’t kill the damn bastards somehow. 

The door to his quarters clicked shut with a soft sound. Having dismissed Reiju at the door to hers, and away from the open hallways Sanji cannot stop the trembling in his limbs from worsening. And oh how they shook.

He didn’t have the energy to get to the perfectly good sofas in his room, choosing to slump against the door instead, rolling his black pant leg to assess the bruising. It was almost grotesque, how black and blue was speckled with red like constellations. Roadrash peeling his skin in stripes over purple. 

Of course this wasn’t anything new, he wasn’t dying from something surface level like this. No broken bones or internal bleeding. Sanji was made of stronger stuff than this -he should be, he should be able to survive this kind of abuse, he’d gone against worse foe this was nothing this should be nothing this sh-

“Shit.” He grumbles out loud, shoulders slumping, head thumping against the door, so exhausted he could almost fall asleep there and then.

Too bad he couldn’t, not with the door opening on him. Slamming it on his irritated back making him burst out a quite undignified grunt.

“Oh i’m so sorry!” A feminine voice squeaks, making Sanji shut his mouth with an audible snap. Cheeks flushing red he whips his head to see Cosette half hiding behind the now open door. As if he would somehow reprimand her for hitting him with the door. He wouldn’t, but considering his brothers it wasn’t an invalid fear. They stare at each other for a moment with wide eyes, before the maid sprang to action, squatting to titter her small hands around Sanjis bruised face and head. Seeming to not know where to start.

“I’m so so sorry I didn’t know you were there it was a mistakeillfixithweredidihit...” She would have rambled for longer if Sanji didn’t take her hands and lay them down, scooting a bit backwards so he could get up, noting the trolley that peeked from the cracked door. 

“I’m ok don’t worry. Even a hit from a lady like you would be a blessing.” He smiles at her. “No harm done, just to my pride.” 

She looked unsure, but got up as well. Her eyes following him and lighting up as if she’d forgotten what she was here for in the first place. “Oh yes!!” She gasped, clapping her hands together.  
Sanji watched as she darted out of the room to retrieve the trolley. The smell of it’s content hitting his nose even before he could register what exactly she was pulling through the doors.

“The princes all requested dinner to be bought to their rooms today,” She huffs as she drags the trolley inside. Spinning it around and bumping his door closed with her hip. “So, here’s yours.”

With an excited flourish she takes off the cover placed over his plate, unveiling the source of the delicious scent. He’d known it was some kind of seafood dish just from the smell alone, but what he did not anticipate was the carefully wrapped knives placed around the big plate. Not the basic cutlery either, these looked a grade.

Reiju did mention something about it didn’t she.

“Spicy seafood paella with sweet but SHARP lemon drizzle.” the humor in her tone was evident, but before the chuckles let themselves past Sanjis lips she faltered for a second. “I must apologise though, my lord, we weren’t given your dietary requirements or preferences, if the dish isn’t for your linking we can make a new one.”

That wouldn’t do now would it. He takes a hold of the handle pf the trolley, pushing it towards the coffee table and sofas. Cosette seems like she wants to interject but is too afraid of doing so. “I’m ok with anything you make, of course i do have preferences but good food is good food, and this smells exquisite.”

A question nags in his mind as he places the big plate onto the table, the portion maybe a bit too much for him to eat alone. He turns back to the maid, who was now awkwardly fidgeting in front of his door.

“Have you eaten?” He asks, she starts at this.

“The help eats after everyone else.” 

So that meant no, he suspected so. “Would you like to join me?”

There’s an evident power imbalance here, which Sanji isn’t all that comfortable about. She’s almost required to say yes, considering how she’s been treated by the rest of the Vinsmokes, and Sanji does not want to perpetuate the abuse she’s been through.

But he does want her to eat, if not with him then with someone. Good company was half a meal, even in these dire situations.

She ponders for longer than he thought she would, her teeth worrying on a fingernail as she seems to calculate the risk factor of saying yes to his request. Enough time for Sanji to start worrying too, was this too out of bounds? Shit, maybe he should have just dismissed her, but that wouldn’t have felt right either. Too cold and detached for his liking, maybe he should have jus

“Sure.”

Her unsure, yet somehow forceful word snaps him out of his head, which quite frankly was a blessing. Bad things happen when he’s left to stew for too long. Eyes snap to her, and she looks determined. 

His stare makes her falter a little though. “If that’s not too intrusive.”

“Oh no, I asked didn’t I?” Sanji scampers to correct, gesturing to the plate now placed on the coffee table with the grace of a newborn deer. “Here lemme, get your chair.”

It’s quite a scene, seeing two people well versed in the service industry try and out serve each other due to politeness. Sanji scoots one of the armchairs back so she can sit, while Cosette seemed determined to be the one to serve the portions. Even with limited cutlery.

Sanji ending up sitting on the floor to reach the one plate they had available, with a fork and a kitchen knife while Cosette got the spoon. The situation too much for him to handle without a few badly disguised laughs.

Cosette, seeming to notice also huffs in amusement. “I’ve never eaten outside the servants quarters before.” she notes, the absurdity of the situation making her voice seem at awe. 

“I rarely ate out of my...” Near choking on a shrimp Sanji has to stop himself before he called Sunnys kitchen His. “The ships kitchens either.” 

“What was it like cooking for such fearsome pirates?” She asks between bites, excitement fueled curiosity glimmering him her eyes when he meets them.

“I was a pirate too, and it was glorious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will come... sporadically bc my schedule hates me so much. 
> 
> Like, comment and subscribe *peace sign*


End file.
